


Desert Sands

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: mini-drabbles [47]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ancient Egyptian Deities, F/M, Minor Character Death, not Salvatore friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: Waking an old god never ends well.





	Desert Sands

**Author's Note:**

> sorry bb i need to restock my au list lol, okay ok ok o k ay: kc + VAMPIRE ARCHAEOLOGIST CAROLINE STUMBLES ACROSS KLAUS THE GOD/MONSTER OF OLD AU

Caroline yanked on the chain that was refused to budge, furiously cursing whatever witches had put this particular safe guard in place. At her feet, Stefan was gurgling, his vampire healing working to repair the damage she’d inflicted when he’d attempt to kill her. Her ribs burned, her own healing weakened by the damage she’d taken repeatedly from the brothers.

The glyphs on the floor were starting to glow.

Frantic, she tanked harder, and screamed when bone gave instead of metal. Shuddering, she glared at the weeping Elena. Beyond her was a temporarily lifeless Damon, another sacrifice on the altar of Elena, and it was going to get them all permanently killed.

“Please, Caroline,” Elena sobbed, “I don’t _want_ to die.”

Caroline bit down on her tongue to hold her harsh comments. Maybe Elena and her idiotic, vampiric boyfriends should have thought about that before they’d turned her excavation into a horror movie. She’d given her word she’d leave the spells alone, that she’d only study the document and not wake this old god that myth said was trapped here. Witches blamed him for the birth of vampires, and it was witches who had bound him to a prison world.

Now something old was waking up, drawn by Elena’s precious Doppelgänger blood, and Caroline couldn’t run. She was trapped. Every instinct she had said that this could go very badly.

If there was an afterlife, she hoped she had the opportunity to watch the Salvatore’s suffer.

Sudden, masculine laughter caught her off guard, just as the room went blindingly bright. Lifting her head and blinking away the spots, she froze at the man walking towards them.

She couldn’t quit read the rune tattoos that were streaked across his chest, the hieroglyphics fading rapidly as he moved. His skin was slightly grey, but the power that radiated off of him was staggering, and some part of Caroline realized just how bad this was. The rest of her was fascinated. He smiled at her, double fangs sharp and very white as he lifted a screaming Elena by her hair and bit into to her throat. His rumbling moan left her shivering, nipples tight behind her clothing.

The smell of human blood left her straining against her vampire, eyes turning red and fangs dropping as his gaze meet hers. Elena’s screams said his bite hurt, and her struggling body weakening with every mouthful, until she hung limp and pale.

He dropped Elena, and ran his tongue across his lips. Gaze drifting down Caroline's body, he moved in her direction, ignoring the form of Stefan crawling towards Elena's unmoving body.

“The archeologist,” the resurrected god murmured, smile pleased and satisfied in ways she couldn’t understand. She hissed in pain as he peeled back the chain that was wrapped around her arm. Offering her his wrist, he smiled with blood still lingering on his lips. “Tell me, Caroline Forbes, what do you consider suffering?”


End file.
